


Home Life

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: Oct 29, 2001





	Home Life

This fanfic was written in 2001 under the penname Dal and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Her night was ruined when she got paged by the last person she'd expected to hear from. Her brother. And now he's back for a while. The only problem, her friends don't know about her brother, her twin sister, or her brother's friends...

 

Chapter One

 

The bedroom was dark, the moon casting shadows across the walls and reflecting off a pair of clear blue eyes. She was supposed to be asleep, but tonight she just couldn’t seem to get comfortable. Her cat was curled up on the end of her bed and had been sleeping for hours, but she could not. She sighed and closed her eyes in a vain attempt at sleep.

 She let her mind drift, thinking about all the recent stuff that was going on in her life. Being a Sailor Senshi was at the top of the list. Then there was Mamoru. Then her friends. And then, the least important, school. Her teacher had approached her that day to talk about her grades. She was very close to failing the tenth grade, and Haruna-sensei was worried.

 Haruna-sensei, along with everyone else she knew, totally believed that she was a ditz. They wouldn’t in their wildest dreams believed she was doing college level work in her spare time. But then again, they didn’t need to know.

 A humming noise interrupted her thoughts and her eyes snapped open in alarm. As quickly as she could, she reached onto her table, searching for the source of the noise. Her hit a small box that was vibrating and she quickly pushed one of the buttons to get it to silence.

 She brought the small device- a pager- to her eyes and looked at the number. A soft groan escaped her lips and the cat at the end of her bed stirred. But, luckily, it remained asleep. With flexibility others had never seen, she silently climbed out of the bed, avoiding the cat, and walked over to her cluttered desk. She bent down and rummaged through the bottom drawer, finally producing a tiny cell phone.

 Another sigh, this time as she grabbed her school uniform and bag and shoved them, along with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt of Shingo’s (that had somehow ended up in her room) and shoved the uniform into a small backpack that had been sitting in her closet. The jeans and shirt she slipped on, throwing her nightclothes into a heap on the floor. With one last look at the pager, she tossed it into her backpack. The indiglo lit up as it was hit, showing the words that had appeared.

 COME OVER USA. –Q   
 

 ‘Mom is not gonna like this.’ Usagi thought as she raced down the street. Ahead of her, she saw another blond running down the road, her long blond hair trailing behind her. Usagi quickly recognized the girl. “Oi! Mina-chan!” She called.

 The other blond whirled around as her name was called and waited patiently while she caught up. Usagi paused when she met up with the other girl, running a hand through her blond hair that had been taken down for the night. She smiled at the gasping girl in front of her.

 “Any idea why Q-itouto-chan needs us?” She asked.

 Minako shrugged. “I dunno, but he’d better have a good reason for calling at this time of the morning.” She said. “The damage must be pretty bad if he needs both of up.”

 “Hai, and I really want to get back before morning.” Usagi agreed. “I left a note for Ikuko-mama saying I had to meet you early cause we wanted to get to school early.”

 Minako scoffed. “Right, she’ll by that.” She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. “C’mon imouto-chan, Quatre will be worried if we aren’t there soon.”

 “This sucks.” Usagi whined as she reluctantly followed her older sister down the road.   
 

 “When is he going to get here?” One boy asked. He tugged on his long, brown braid. “Deathscythe took some serious damage and it’s gonna take forever to fix.”

 The blond boy sighed. “Duo, she’ll be here soon. They both will.” He said.

 The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow. “She?” He asked. “Some onna is going to be in charge of fixing Nataku’s   
programming?”

 “They aren’t just onna.” The blond said. “They’re two of my sisters. And they can do a better job of fixing the wiring than any of us.”

 Duo sat down on the steps of the large house and looked down the road. “I doubt it, Quatre.” He said. “But where are these genius babes anyway?”

 Quatre shrugged. “They should have been here by now.” His eyes squinted as he scanned the road. “There they are.” He pointed to the two figures just coming into view up the street.

 Five minutes later, two pissed off blonds stood in front of the five boys. “This better be good.” The first one said. “You got me out of bed at one in the morning.”

 The other one nodded. “Hai, we do have normal lives, you know.” The other one said.

 Duo looked from girl to girl with his mouth open. “Quatre, they’re both exactly the same.” He said. “And truthfully, they don’t look a thing like you.”

 “Duo.” Quatre said tiredly. “They’re twins. The one on the right is Usagi; the one on the left is Minako. And they don’t look like me because they have a different mother than I do.”

 Minako nodded. “Me and Usa are six months older than Q-chan.” She said. “But now isn’t the time for introductions. We have school in the morning, so let’s get to work.”

 Quatre nodded and turned, leading the girls inside. The other four boys followed right behind them.

 Usagi yawned. “Q-chan.” She said. “I hope you know you owe us so badly.”   
 

 Minako yawned deeply and looked at her watch. And groaned. Loudly. “Usa!” She called. He sister looked up from her work on Heavyarms. “It’s just after seven thirty.”

 “Oh crap.” Usagi shouted. She pulled herself away from the mass of wires that were sticking out of the gundam’s arm and stood up. “Q-kun. We gotta get out of here.”

 Quatre nodded understandingly. “You girls have done enough.” He said. “We’ll finish it up. Thanks for everything.”

 Minako glared at the five boys that were scattered throughout the room. “I can’t believe we’re going to school on no sleep at all.” She said. She grabbed her school uniform and disappeared into the house to change.

 Usagi shrugged. “Sorry bout her. Loss of sleep makes us girls cranky.” She explained. She yawned. “Well, I gotta go change too. School starts at eight, and I have no doubt that we’re not gonna make it.” She, too, grabbed her uniform and went inside.

 Duo looked up from the repairs to Deathscythe. “Damn, Quatre.” He said. “Your sisters totally fixed the programming in here. And they fixed Wu-man’s gundam too.”

 Wufei looked up at the braided idiot. “Maxwell! Don’t call me Wu-man.” He yelled.

 “Sure Wu-man.” Duo said.

 The other three boys settled back to watch Wufei chase Duo around with his katana.   
 

It was an average morning at Juuban High School. In Haruna-sensei’s homeroom, all of the students were sitting quietly in their desks waiting for class to begin. Only two desks were empty, as usual. No one expected the missing students to be there anytime soon. The clock on the wall said that class would not begin for ten more minutes.

 Which is why the entire class, including the sensei, was shocked when the door opened and one of the missing girls stalked in. Her hair was down from its customary buns, instead pulled back into a messy ponytail. Dark circles surrounded her crystal-blue eyes, which were narrowed in anger. A look of anger and hate covered her face instead of the usual cheerful and carefree look that was usually present.

 Said girl walked over to her desk, ignoring the shocked looks of the other people in the room, and sat down. She stared down at her desk, totally unaware of the state of her peers as they tried to figure out what was going on.

 The girl next to her tapped her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see worried green eyes staring down at her. “Usagi-chan.” She said. “What’s wrong? You look horrible.”

 Usagi shook her head. “Nothing, Mako-chan.” She sighed. “I just had a long night.”

 Makoto shared a confused look with the blue-haired girl on the other side of her. The door opened again, and the other student entered the class. She, like Usagi, had circles under her eyes and was missing her customary red bow.

 Usagi looked up as the other girl sat down in front of her. “Hey Minako.” She said tiredly.

 Minako turned and smiled tightly at the other blond before returning her gaze to the front of the classroom.

 Ami and Makoto stared at the two girls. Both were in a totally opposite mood from their usual, happy selves.

 Haruna-sensei looked from girl to girl with her mouth hanging somewhere in the vicinity of her ankles. The two students, who had never once been early in their entire high school education, were on time. The tardy bell rang, snapping her out of her shock. She cleared her throat, bringing everyone’s attention to her, and began class.   
 

 Usagi was having the crapiest day of her life- to put it simply. She hadn’t seen her brother in over two years, then out of nowhere he popped back into her life.

 And he had the nerve to call her at one in the freaking morning to ask for her help. Her teeth clenched as she was reminded of her lost sleep. Of course, she hadn’t minded all that much, but the fact that he’d called her in the middle of the night!

 He had been lucky her pager had been on vibrate. She really didn’t want to explain to her tou-san how a sixteen-year-old girl had come by a pager and a cell phone. And he’d also been lucky that Luna hadn’t woken up. That cat could sleep through a hurricane and not know it.

 She studied the form in front of her. Minako, she could tell, was in the same state as she was. Of course, their brother wouldn’t have called one of them without calling the other. No, Quatre had absolutely no respect for their need for sleep.   
 

 Minako yawned silently. She was functioning on no sleep, no food, nothing at all. It made sense for Quatre to call them, of course. She and Usagi were the only two around with the skill to fix the programming that had been destroyed during the last fight the gundams had been in.

 Of course, the other pilots probably could fix it, but they’d never have had it done in the amount of time it took her and her sister. The real work they’d left to the boys. She spent her night connecting thousands of wires that had been damaged during a battle. All that work, and with crappy lighting.

 She rubbed her eyes. Sighing softly, she focused her attention back on the sensei. She already knew this material. Being the sister of a gundam pilot and a multi-millionaire had its advantages. But the other girls still thought that she and Usagi were klutzes and… well not the smartest people in the world.

 ‘Man, they’d have a fit if they knew what really went on in our lives.’ She thought.   
 

 Eight exasperating hours later, the bell rang and students began to pour out of the brick building. Among them were two slightly awake blonds who were being followed by two other confused and curious girls.

 Usagi and Minako had barely said a word all day. They’d perked up a bit during lunchtime but neither were their usual selves. Ami and Makoto hadn’t been able to get anything out of either of them except one-worded answers and the occasion ‘hn’ (AN: sounds like someone else we know, huh?).

 A ripple of excitement went through the crowd of students and all four girls looked around to see what had caused the commotion. A black limousine had pulled up in front of the school and a man was waiting by the door to open it. This was not a common sight in Juuban, since nobody in that area had enough money to get a limo. So when one pulled up in front of their high school, it was reason to talk.

 Ami looked at the man standing by the door. He was an Arabian man, wearing sunglasses and a red cap on his head (what’re those things called?). He scanned the crowd, finally stopping and focusing on someone. She followed his gaze to where two girls were standing.   
Usagi and Minako exchanged a look and groaned. Ami could have sworn she heard Minako mutter something about ‘trying to make up for last night’. Both girls turned to face Ami and Makoto.

“Hey guys.” Usagi started. She stopped, looking down at the ground. “I… uh… we have to go.”

Minako nodded. She looked as nervous as Usagi. “Yeah, we’ll have to call you later tonight.” She said.

Makoto frowned. “But I thought we were going over to Rei’s to study.” She said.

Usagi shook her head. “Something… uh… came up and we have to cancel.” She said. She bowed slightly. “Ja! See you tomorrow.”

“Bai.” Minako said, bowing hastily. She turned and headed towards the black limo, Usagi right behind her.

The other two girls watched, half in shock and half in confusion, as their friends said something to the Arabian man and climbed into the car as soon as he opened the door. The car sped off, leaving two girls and a group of teenagers totally bewildered. 


End file.
